A Fairy Tale Love Story Vol1: How Love Is Form
by Sorrow Priestess
Summary: How would you react if your mother is a demon in disguise and tries to eliminate the whole Mist Kingdom including your friends and your father. Join the romantic hero and her princess in their quest of saving the Mist Kingdom from destruction. RenxTamao
1. Introduction

**A Fairy Tale Love Story Vol. 1: How Love Is Form**

Shaman king isn't mine.

This is my first attempt to try writing a story.

Constructive criticism & negative criticism are welcome.

Only Ren is the character here.

There are no shaman fights here nor do oversouls thingy if you want, click the back button.

I REPEAT there is no such thing here just a Romance/Fantasy Story.

By the way, this story is in Play form.

Don't want, click back button.

**Someone email me that I should change Maive into Tamao because Tamao was a loner too just like Ren?**

**Do you agree?**

Let's start now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Introduction**

Characters of the story

Princess Tamao- a princess who always a loner and has a kind heart.

Senarica- Princess Tamao personal maid because of her funny personality, Princess Maive becomes her best friend.

Queen Gregoria- Princess Tamao's mother and who killed her own pupil.

King Herald- Princess Tamao's father who afraid of his wife.

Tao Ren- a young teenager who's a former thief and becomes rich because of stealing but he has a kind, helpful heart.

Angelica- Queen Gregoria's former pupil, she was killed by her own teacher because of power.

Justin: Tao Ren's best friend; a former thief.

Sally: a beautiful former thief who has a crush on Tao Ren.

Lily: Justin's girlfriend; a former thief.

Minna: Princess Tamao's bodyguard.

Greg: Princess Tamao's body guard; her friend

There are many characters but these ones are the main characters. The other is just extra characters.

Review.

Anyone interested in my story?

Thanks for reading.

Bye.


	2. Blue Crystal Necklace

**A Fairy Tale Love Story Vol. 1: How Love Was Form**

Shaman king isn't mine.

This is my first attempt to try writing a story.

Constructive criticism & negative criticism are welcome.

Only Ren is the character here.

There are no shaman fights here nor do oversouls thingy if you want, click the back button.

I REPEAT there is no such thing here just a Romance/Fantasy Story.

By the way, this story is in Play form.

Don't want, click back button.

Settings: This is set in the medieval period.

Info: Tamao's hair in this story were long just like Pirika.

Let's start now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Act 1, Scene 1**

The room in the palace of Princess Maive, Senarica is at her side trying to wake her up.

Senarica: (Shaking her body.) Come on Princess, wake up already or else your mother will punish you again.

Silence…

Senarica: Princess…

Tamao: (She opens her eyes already.) Okay, I'm up already.

Senarica: (Smile.) Nice, I thought that you're gonna sleep the whole day.

Tamao: (She rolls her eyes.) Whatever…

Senarica: (She hugs the princess tightly.) Princess, you're gonna grow old faster if you don't try to smile a little bit.

Tamao: Hmpf.

She gets off her bed, take her shower and gets dress. And go downstairs to join her parents at the breakfast table.

Queen Gregoria: You're late.

Tamao: Sorry… (She sits down and eats her bread.)

Queen Gregoria: Where's Senarica?

Tamao: At my room, fixing my bed. (She takes a small bite in her bread.)

King Herald: Oh, call her and get something to eat or else she will get tire. (He sips on his coffee while talking to her.)

Tamao: Okay. (She stands and is ready to go upstairs but her mother call her.)

Queen Gregoria: Maive, I hope tomorrow you would treat me because it is your 16th birthday.

Tamao just glared at her mother, nodded at her and goes to her room.

Senarica: What's the long face, princess?

Tamao: (Sits on her bed.) Nothing, my mother just wants me to treat her because tomorrow is my birthday.

Senarica: You're not so lucky today…

Tamao: (Just stares at her.)

Senarica: Just joking… (Laughs.)

Tamao: (Lies down on her bed.) You're not funny.

Senarica: You know, even though your mother treats you like that you should know how to smile sometimes.

Tamao: How can I smile… (She turns around her body to face the window.) All the people here in our kingdom were becoming so sad because of that witch. Whenever I seen the guards killing innocent children, I can't stand it. They are so poor that they can't help themselves but that witch… Always took their money just for her living!

Senarica: So that's why, your mother always punishes you because you always help the poor…

Silence…

Senarica: Don't worry, tomorrow is your 16th birthday. I'm sure there is someone you will meet that will change your life forever.

Scene changes into the man who has a violet spiked hair that turns his head to face us with a smile on his face.

Back to the palace again, Tamao's room…

Maive: Whatever… (She closes her eyes already.)

Senarica: Tamao…

Sleeping…

Senarica: (She goes to her and brushes her bang out of her face.) I promise; I will help you.

Senarica goes out of her room and leans her body into the door.

Senarica: Because of her kind heart, she saved me by those guard. Someday princess, I will repay you for your kindness. (Smile.)

Then she went downstairs and eats her breakfast in the kitchen. PrincessTamao's father came in.

Herald: Oh, I'm so glad that you like the food. (Smile.)

Senarica: (She almost spitted out her food from her mouth.) K…King Herald. (She stuttered.)

Herald: Don't be shock, it looks like that you've lost your blue crystal necklace that the princess gave it to you.

Senarica: Yeah, because of that thief! But, it's ok as long as she is not mad with me.

Herald: You're so nice; I hope that she has an elder sister like you.

Senarica: No, Princess Tamao is enough just to be your daughter. She has a kind heart that cares for the poor that the Queen doesn't have.

Herald: You're right; I guess I had spoiled my wife so much. But, don't you dare pick a fight with her or else she will kill you. Just don't tell my wife what I've said, okay?

Senarica: Yeah. (Smile.)

King Herald leaves the kitchen already leaving Senarica eating her food. Scenes changes inside the flying airship, leader's room.

Lily: That was a nice blue crystal you're holding…

Familiar voice: Yeah. (Because his head was facing the window and his long hair is down, we can't recognize who's that.)

Lily: What do you plan to do with the crystal?

Familiar voice: To give it to the true owner, she has the power that can save the poor that we don't have. (He grips the blue crystal necklace tighter.) Princess Tamao.

Screen changes to the sleeping Princess.

End of Act One

Do you like it?

Read and Review.

Thanks for reading. :3


	3. Senarica's past

**A Fairy Tale Love Story Vol. 1: How Love Is Form**

Shaman king isn't mine.

This is my first attempt to try writing a story.

Constructive criticism & negative criticism are welcome.

There are no shaman fights here nor do oversouls thingy if you want, click the back button.

I REPEAT there is no such thing here just a Romance/Fantasy Story.

By the way, this story is in Play form.

Don't want, click back button.

Settings: This is set in the medieval period.

Let's start now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Act 2, Scene 1**

**Inside the airship, leader's room Sally and Lily are sitting at the table facing towards the leader.**

**Sally: (She crosses her legs.) Leader, when will we arrive at the Mist Kingdom; I'm getting tired of waiting around inside the airship.**

**Ren: (He turns his head to face her.) Just wait a while, Sally.**

**Lily: (She pats her back softly.) He's right, just wait a while. (She smiles.)**

**Sally: Hmpf. (She pouts.)**

**The leader just smiles toward her and turns his head to face the window. He was looking below at the Mist Kingdom when a sly smile appears in his lips.**

**Lily: What are you smiling about leader?**

**Ren: (He snapped.) Oh, nothing.**

**Sally: Are you interested to the princess?**

**Suddenly Ren jumps toward her and leans his face toward her.**

**Ren: You are the one I'm interested with. (He said it seductively.)**

**Sally: (She was blushing.) Liar…**

**Lily: Leader, you're flirting with her again… (She rolls her eyes.)**

**Ren: (He puts his left hand into his pocket.) I'm not a liar, Sally.**

**Then he exited his room already leaving Sally and Lily looking to each other curiously.**

**Scene changes into a sleeping a princess; She was dreaming about how Senarica and her became friends.**

**14 yrs ago, inside the dungeon at the palace…**

**Senarica: Who are you…? (She sniffled.)**

**Tamao: I'm the princess inside this palace. (She smiles.)**

**Senarica: (She begun run towards her and bended her knees.) Please don't kill me, princess! (She has begun to cry harder.)**

**Tamao: (She bended just to hug her.) You have such a long beautiful blue hair and brown eyes, you shouldn't cry. I will help you.**

**When she was about to stand up; Senarica hold on into her right knees crying.**

**Senarica: Please don't help me!**

**Tamao: Why?**

**Senarica: Because… (She bended her head down.)**

**Tamao: What?**

**Senarica: When she was at the marketplace buying some vegetable, I was behind her thinking what will I do to get something to eat. Because of hunger, I have to do the one thing for me to live, steal her bag. **

**Tamao: Don't be afraid, I'm here. (She helped her stand-up.) I know what you're been through, so I will help you.**

**Senarica: How? (Her eyes widen in surprised.)**

**Tamao: Every person has its own reason. (She smiles.) So let's go.**

**Princess Tamao accompanied Senarica into the Queen's room to requested that she freed Senarica and in exchanged Senarica will be the princess personal maid forever.**

**After that, Tamao slowly opens her eyes.**

**Tamao: I can't believe my mother changed so much… From the past, my mother loved her people so much even if I make a request she will approve just like what I did to save Senarica. But now, she doesn't care about her people anymore. All she cares about money and power.**

**Scene changes inside the Queen's room; the room is fill with black paintings. All of you can see is a window and a red king size bed with an orange canopy with it. Queen Gregoria is holding a weird, platinum mirror that is shape as a ball. And she started talking to it.**

**Queen Gregoria: After the princess party, you shall help me dominate this kingdom and the others as well.**

**The mirror suddenly shows a man with its horns on his head and his face looks like a Diablo.**

**Diablo: Fine…**

**Queen Gregoria: Remember… (Her face turns into a black demon woman.) I'm your wife.**

**Suddenly a knock has been release through the door. Queen Gregoria quickly changes her face and returns her mirror inside her drawer.**

**Queen Gregoria: Come in. (She scowled.)**

**Senarica: Your Highness, I finished my breakfast already. What will I do now?**

**Queen Gregoria: Isn't it obvious, buy some vegetables and fruits at the marketplace.**

**Senarica: Sorry for being an ignorant, I am…**

**Queen Gregoria: GO.**

**Senarica exits her room quietly and went downstairs to the kitchen to get a basket. Tamao suddenly appeared behind her making her surprised.**

**Senarica: Geez, you've scared me princess. (She places her left hand on her chest.)**

**Tamao: Sorry. (She put a strand of hair into her ear.) Where are you going?**

**Senarica: To the marketplace. (She smiles.)**

**Tamao: Can I come?**

**Senarica: Yeah, but be sure to disguise yourself properly or else the people outside the castle will come towards you and praising you how kind you are. **

**Tamao: I knew. You don't want people blocking your way because of me.**

**Senarica: Right. (She smiles.)**

**Senarica holds Princess Tamao' blue cloak and then her left wrist and leads her through the big entrance door. They were both smiling and holding hands while running towards the marketplace.**

**End of Act Two.**

**Like it?**

**I hope you review.**

**Thanks for reviewing guys.**

**Thanks for reading too.:3**


End file.
